Forever yours
by SWS-PTV
Summary: A story following the cutest couple ever, John and Pierce! Set after Underworld (I know that it's in the abandon section but there wasn't an underworld one!)I dont own anything but the plot! I hope you enjoy reading! Rated T just in case! (On hold)
1. I love you

A/N: Hello people! Im B/Bumble Bee and this is my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! I dont own the characters or anything like that, it's all Meg Cabot's! Make sure to check out my baffys MistyDizziness, harrygameshard2448 and therealjainasolo! Love you guys! xxxx

1. I love you

After all the commotion back home, I was surprised that everyone had settled in so quickly. Frank and Kayla were going steady, and Alex, although he would never admit to it, seemed to be enjoying life down in the underworld, away from the pain and heartbreak that he'd left behind on earth. I snuggled closer into John's chest, making the most of this rare moment of alone time, being lord of the Underworld, John had a busy schedule. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head, causing my heart to flutter in my chest. John chuckled, feeling the increase in my heart rate, and I swatted him playfully. I opened my eyes, resting my chin on my hands which were on his chest and sighing in contentment. The sunlight streamed through the open windows as Johns eyes fluttered open, looking down at me lovingly. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which soon turned into something more. In no time at all I was sitting on his lap, my hands entwined into his hair, his hands on my waist, kissing passionately. I broke away, desperately trying to catch my breath, and he started to kiss my neck, little kisses from my chin to my collar bone before capturing my lips once again. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the king size bed, kissing me for hours and hours.

I hummed to myself as I walked into the kitchen, I was allowed anywhere in the underworld now, since I was staying forever. I greeted Frank, Henry, and , and got various groans in return. I grinned, obviously it was still too early for them. Henry came up to me with a tray, "Miss?" he asked, I nodded,

"Yes Henry?"

"Um, why are you wearing the captains clothes?". This got a few chuckled from Frank and the rest. I shot them my best glare, opening my mouth to reply to Henry when Frank interrupted me,

"Well Henry, they had a little fun and" but he couldn't finish as I elbowed him, hard. He smirked and rubbed his side, wiggling his eyebrows.

"For your information," I said, glaring at him, "Nothing happened!" before grabbing two waffles from the table and making my way back to our room. John heard me come back and sat up, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and handed him one of the waffles. His eyes lit up and he practically swallowed it whole, I laughed at how stupid he looked, giving him a peck on the forehead and going to have a shower. When I came out I was happy to see that my old clothes were all in the cupboard. I took out a pair of blue jeans and an of one shoulder red top with a sequined heart on it. I threw them both on and walked back into our room. I gawked as my perfect boyfriend walked over to me, enveloping me in a soft, warm hug, I melted into this embrace wondering how on earth I deserved such an amazing boyfriend. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he whispered, "How on earth did I get you to love me?"

"You didn't have to, I've loved you since the day I met you." I replied, meaning every word of it. He hugged me closer, stroking my hair and humming my favourite love song. I pulled away and started to sing along,

_ Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs_

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care, cause right now you're mine  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you

Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours

When the song hand finished we hugged each other close, and I said the only thing that I knew was 100% true and pure in my crazy, dangerous life, and it was,

"I love you."


	2. Unexpected

A/N: Hi! I posted this chapter right after the first one because I'm having a surge of inspriration, which is VERY rare! I hope you like this chapter and the only thing I own is the plot! xx

2. Unexpected

I clutched my stomach, losing all of my breakfast and probably most of last night's dinner. I sighed and flushed the toilet, leaning my head against the cool, hard wall. I clutched a hand to my clammy forehead, feeling it throb and burn. I put my head in my hands and started to cry, what on earth was wrong with me? I couldn't be pregnant, life can't grow in a place of death, Mr. Smith said so. I dried my eyes and slipped into the shower. The cool water hitting my skin calmed me slightly, my headache started to fade and the urge to empty my stomach passed. I stepped out and started to dry my hair, but it wasn't long before the nauseous felling returned. I reached the toilet just in time. I coughed and spluttered, tears pouring down my face. I wanted John, but he was at the beach. I shuffled into our room, clutching my stomach. I threw on a pair of joggers and one of Johns t-shirts and climbed into bed, drifting into a calm and dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling two warm arms around my waist. I turned slowly and saw John there, his worried looking eyes fixed on my face. He sat up and stroked my cheek, "You ok honey?" he asked. I don't know what came over me but I felt a sudden surge of anger. I jumped up and out of his grasp, "No I'm NOT ok! I was ill all day yesterday, and you weren't there for me! I felt like c***! I honestly thought I was going to die! I was hungry but I couldn't keep anything down, I had terrible stomach cramps and back aches, my head was burning, my throat felt like sand paper, and you weren't there!" I was crying at this point, tears cascading down my red cheeks, but John was just standing there, a shocked and confused expression on his face. I burst into a fresh set of tears and ran to the bathroom, locking myself in and pushing the dresser up against it, I knew it wouldn't keep him out, but I hoped it would help him get the message. I sobbed into my t-shirt, soaking it through and through, I had no idea I was capable of producing so many tears. John knocked on the door softly, but I yelled at him to get lost, and he did.

A few hours later I opened the door and ran straight into Johns arms. He stroked my hair lovingly and rocked me back and forth until I'd finally calmed down. I looked up at his perfect face and whispered, "I'm sorry.". John shook his head,

"No, it wasn't your fault Pierce, you were sick and I wasn't around to help, I'm so sorry honey."

I smiled, knowing there was more, "And," I prompted him. He looked ecstatic for a second, but soon that look was replaced with a look of sheer panic and then a guilty and ashamed look.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid that something terrible had happened, but he just shook his head,

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, before falling back on the bed, shoulders hunched and his head in his hands, I walked up to him slowly and sat down next to him, "Sorry for what?" I asked, but he just shook his head. Finally he looked up and I saw that his eyes were filled with tears, "For ruining your life." he whispered. I froze, "John," I said slowly, "What did you do?". He pulled me onto his lap and started to explain, "Well, as Lord of the underworld, I can sense when something is alive, dead, dying, or coming alive." he paused, "Remember that, it's important." I nodded slowly, still not sure about where this was going,

"And, you know the night, the night before Alex came back to life, the night you.."

"Became forever attached to you and the underworld, yes, what about it?"

"Well, I, I felt something strange, the next morning, like something was coming back to life or something like that, but I dismissed it, after all, people come back to life all the time, but after what happened to you yesterday, I think, I think." he stuttered, "Do you have any idea where I'm, going with this?" he asked, and I shook my head, I had no clue as to what he was talking about. He sighed before turning me around so that I was facing him and out one hand on my stomach, "Pierce, what I felt that day, was something being created, something inside of you." he whispered, my heart started beating fast, as I finally grasped what he meant,

"Pierce, it's our baby, our baby that we made, our baby that's inside of you!"

I gasped, fluttering my hand on top of his, which was still on my stomach,

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, "John I'm pregnant!" tears filled his and my eyes, as he pulled me close, "Are you sure your ok with it?" he asked, I nodded, "John, I love you, I love you so much that it's unbelievable, having your baby, out baby, It's amazing, I can't believe that I could ever be so lucky!"

John pressed his lips to mine, pulling away and resting his forehead on mine and singing,

_You're having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
You're having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

I can see it, your face is glowing,  
I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it

That you're having my baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya,

The need inside you, I see it showing,  
Oh the seed inside you,  
Baby do you feel it growing,  
Are you happy you know it,  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
That your having my Baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya,

Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,  
You could of swept it from your live,  
But you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it.

And your having my Baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya,

You're having my Baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
And You're Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya,

Yeah You're Having my baby

I laughed and pulled him into another hug, I couldn't believe I was actually going to have John's baby, my life was perfect at last.


	3. Kayla

A/N: Hi again! Thank you for reading my story but please comment, it means I can improve and make the story more intresting! A big thankyou to therealjainasolo and harrygameshard2448 for reviewing, you guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter!

Lots of love, B xx

3: Kayla

I stroked my slightly swollen stomach, I was two months pregnant with mine and Johns child and the pregnancy so far had been fine, I'd had morning sickness for a while, but it passed quite quickly. I got back pains often but John was always there to give me a relaxing massage. John was ecstatic over the baby, and was constantly talking about it! We'd told the others a week ago...

_Flashback:_

_I walked down the cool corridor, barely able to hide my excitement, we'd got everyone to gather in the kitchen, as we had something important to tell them. Kayla already knew, as I'd told her the second I'd found out. After about twenty years of squealing she'd come over to congratulate us both, and started straight away on colours, toys, clothes, you name it! We spent the whole day talking about the new family member, and eventually Frank had to come and drag his new girlfriend back to the house they lived in together. _

_ John squeezed my hand reassuringly as we entered the small kitchen. Kayla's face lit up and she started smiling goofily, I put my finger to my lips, reminding her to stay quiet. She nodded and me and John walked into the centre of the room together, _

_"So," John started to say but I cut him off, _

_"Were having a baby!" I squealed, everyone was up straight away, congratulating and hugging us, but we had even more news,_

_I smiled at my best friend and said, "Also, we would like Kayla and Frank to be the Godparents!". Kayla burst into tears and hugged us both, "Oh, oh thank you!" she gushed, "Thank you so much!". Frank came over, grinning from ear to ear as he shook John's hand and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He out me back down and grabbed a bottle of lemonade that was sitting on the table, he poured everyone a glass and said, "Cheers!" we all echoed him and clinked our glasses together happily. _

_End of flashback_

I turned the page of the book I was reading, not really concentrating on the book but on the future, I imagined what our little baby would look like, I imagined teaching it how to walk, talk, read write, maybe even having another one, playing with them in the grounds that surrounded the mansion...

I was interrupted by a huge bang. I jumped to my feet, groaning as a wave of dizziness hit me, and shuffled towards the door, it was open, so I tiptoed through it. I grabbed a heavy book from the shelf above, not sure how a hardback copy of peter pan was going to help me against a fury, but looking down at my necklace I realised that it was a deep purple colour, a colour my necklace turned around Kayla and Kayla alone. I dropped the book and ran towards my best friend, who was balancing precariously on a three legged stool, trying to reach the top of a tall cabinet. I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat. She jumped about 5ft in the air and toppled over, crashing down on the wooden floor. She looked up at me sheepishly, rubbing her back and saying, "Um, Hey Pierce!"

I rolled my eyes and helped her up, "You're so silly Kayla, you could've hurt yourself!"

"No thanks to you!" she said sarcastically. Pierce laughed and tugged on Kayla's sleeve,

"C'mon, I don't want to start shopping for the baby without you!"

Kayla grinned and followed me into the mansion. Just after me and John had announced my pregnancy, Kayla had decided that she and I needed a special room, just for us. John had agreed, and now we had a big room in between both our rooms, the walls were painted blue, yellow, pink, purple, orange, white, green and red. The floor was a soft cream carpet and the ceiling was plain white. The walls were covered with our drawings and ramblings, and the whole room filled with random objects. We had big fish tank at the back of the room, with four soft sofas, a coffee table, two desks with computers, random plants placed everywhere, a big cupboard which exploded with clutter if you opened it, pillows and beanbags thrown across the floor, a huge TV with a ton of games and a massive stereo system. I plopped myself down on one of the swivel chairs and turned my computer on, Kayla slid onto the desk next to me, flipping through a magazine.

"So, if nothing can grow here, how come your pregnant?" Kayla asked

I shrugged, "John thinks that being on earth for a little while after we conceived kicked off the pregnancy, and now it will grow as normal. Mr. Smith agreed with him, but said that the pregnancy might be a little bit longer, by a month or so." I didn't mind about this, but I knew that I would grow impatient soon enough. Kayla nodded, and picked up another magazine, this one was a baby one.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, we hardly had a newsagents round the corner. Kayla grinned mischievously before replying, "Before the party where all that stuff happened, you know with the crypt and stuff, I knew I'd get board so I grabbed a pile of magazines, didn't realise that most of them were baby magazines, you should have seen the looks I got, it was like, I don't even have a boyfriend, I'm not pregnant!"

I laughed at her outburst, "Oh yeah that reminds me, how are you and frank going?" Typing in my password and waiting for it to load. Kayla sat the magazine down and sighed dreamily, "Fantastic!" She gushed, "He's so nice and caring and...hot!" she exclaimed. I laughed at the last word, "Lovely!" I said, dragging out the 'o', as my computer finally decided it was going to work. John had got the computers and TV's from earth and made them work, we had no idea how he'd done it, but hey, my boyfriends magic! Kayla hopped of the desk and skipped over to the stereo system in the corner of the room, she turned it on and selected her favourite playlist. 'Mr. Maker' filled the room, Kayla singing along to the first few lines,

_Mr. Maker he's got it made  
A beautiful wife and a baby on the way  
And his bills are already paid  
No need to skimp, no need to save_

I laughed at the ridiculous dance she was doing before she pulled me up and made me dance with her, I laughed and joined in, singing the rest of the song with her,

_But all around him, the world grows hard  
He thinks to himself, he must have played a lucky card  
If he was alone he'd give it all away  
To people and things, that he wanted to save_

But oh no, it's alright  
Mr. Maker, he'll be fine  
It's alright, it's OK  
Because of the love he gave away  
Oh yeeah  
Oh yeeeeeeeah

Doesn't stop to think it's because of he  
Always doing right, he stays healthy  
The girls in the alley won't get a hold of him  
He's got no time for that kind of sin  
And he, he's not a member of the Catholic Church  
The pastor of his town got sent down for dirt  
He sees the boys from Sunday school  
It's hard to believe what he read in the morning news

But oh no, it's alright  
Mr. Maker, he'll be fine  
It's all right, it's OK  
Because of the love he gave away  
Oh yeeah  
Oh yeeeeeeeah

Heart beat, stay heavy  
Love us all please, stay on your feet  
For me  
For me, stay on your feet for me  
For me, stay on your feet for me

But oh no, it's alright  
Mr. Maker, he'll be fine  
It's alright, it's OK  
Because of the love he gave away  
Oh yeeah  
Oh yeeeeeeeah

We collapsed on two of the sofas, breathless from all the jumping around and dancing. We laughed like crazy...at least until I looked down at my necklace and found that it was the darkest shade of black I'd ever seen.


	4. AN-Sorry :(

**Heyya! Just wanted to say that I don't own the lyrics/songs that are included in this story! Sorry about the A/N but I just needed to make sure that was all clear!**

**I'll update as soon as I get all this homework and work done! (In a million years) **

**~Bumble Bee xxx**


	5. Danger and baby names

and baby names

I jumped to my feet, my eyes searching the room, lingering on the door which was slightly ajar. I spun around and clasped Kayla's wrist, so tightly that she flinched. She opened her mouth to speak but I begged her with my eyes to stay quiet. She gave me a confused look but did so. I wasn't sure how staying quiet was going to help us now, but anything was worth trying. Kayla wiped out her tablet, or 'Magic Mirror' and started typing, she showed me the screen, she had written and sent a message to John, it read

_Were stuck in the den, I think there's a fury outside, Pierce won't let me talk ~K_

I nodded and Kayla slid the tablet back into her pocket, wrenching her wrist from my iron grip and started walking towards the door. I screamed in my head for her to stop, and, after a brief battle with my thoughts, I followed her. She reached the door and wrapped her hand around the handle, and, after taking two deep breaths, flung the door open.

The sight we were met with was not unusual for me, but it still shook me to the core. John was stood there, holding a shaking body in his hands, pinning it to the ground and sucking the life out of it. The fury shook with rage, spitting and writhing beneath John, desperately trying to escape his fate. But he failed. His body went limp and John slowly let go, watching for any signs of a resurrection, but there was none. He looked up at me, the pain and sorrow clear in his eyes, but also the anger and resentment. I walked foreword slowly and pulled him into a hug, "It's ok, it's ok," I muttered until he calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Pierce." He mumbled into my shirt,

"Hey," I whispered, "It's not your fault, you were only trying to protect us"

He shook his head, falling to his knees and taking my hands in his, "I will protect you forever, no matter how long it takes, how hard it is, no matter what the cost, I will always protect you, and my little buddy in there" he cooed, stroking my belly before looking up at me again, "I will _always _love you."

I grinned like a kid on Christmas, kneeling down beside him and cupping his face with my hands, "And I you" I said before kissing him tenderly, out lips only just touching.

The next month or two was hectic, shopping with Kayla, choosing names, colours, clothes, furniture, books, you name it, we had it, and I wasn't even that pregnant yet, I was three and a half months, my stomach was larger than it was but still not very big, Mr. Graves said that he thought it would be an autumn baby, meaning that I still had about ten months, that's four more months than anyone else! I was already getting frustrated, and I was barely in the first trimester of my strange pregnancy. Every dream I had was about John, myself and out little baby, I thought it was a boy whilst John thought that it was a girl, and we were absolutely stumped on what to call him/her.

"I thought this was supposed to come easy, like, it was really simple or something!" I grounded, changing position for the hundredth time and looking up at John, his eyes were both amused and thoughtful, "How about something like Clara? That's a pretty name." He said, eyes sparkling, "A little baby Clara."

I thought about it but soon dismissed it, "I don't know" I mused, "Clara's nice but it's a bit posh isn't it?"

John thought about it, and then shrugged, falling back onto the bed and putting his hands behind his head, leaning on top of them. I followed quickly, falling backwards and feeling him catch me, wrapping his arms around me and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Autumn." He whispered, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he'd just randomly said a season. He chuckled and his chest shook, causing me to do so to. He then sat up, scooped me up onto his lap like a little child and said again,

"Autumn, if we have a little girl, we can call her Autumn."

Autumn. A little girl called Autumn. My little girl. I smiled, tears rolling freely down my face.

"Autumn." I whispered, "That's perfect."

* * *

Sorry that this chapters so short, I could tell you why but no one likes excuses XD

Luv ya guys, thanks for not giving up on me! xxxx


	6. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
